Don't Sleep
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: [Shonenai Elricest No Spoils de CoS] Dime, ¿por qué duermes? Después de que Edward regrese, todo parece ser felicidad viviendo junto a Al. Pero siempre pasa: la felicidad no es eterna.


.. **Título:** Don't Sleep ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel (Annedochan) ..  
.. **Categoría:** Romance/Drama/Angst ..  
.. **Summary:** Shonen-ai, Elricest ..  
.. **Notas de Autora:** Final alternativo a la película, spoils . Basado en montones de cosas (opening BBI, First Love - Utada Hikaru, un libro titulado "La llamada" que no recuerdo de quién es). Un experimento personal. Enjoy! ..

* * *

_Es culpa mía que ahora duermas. _

Es culpa mía, siempre culpa mía que tus hermosos ojos estén cerrados al mundo.

Es culpa mía que ya no puedas ver cómo todos se preocupan por ti y te quieren...

Dime, .¿por qué duermes? Yo jamás te deseé ningún mal, siempre quise que fueses feliz.

Sólo tenía ojos por y para ti, hubiese dado todo por ti.

Mi vida por ti.

Dime, .¿por qué lloro?

Dime, .¿por qué duermes?

Abre los ojos y sonríe...

Ilumíname el mundo con el brillo de tus ojos.

Pero, por favor, no duermas aún, espera un poco más...

Tengo tantas cosas que decirte aún...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue una gran dicha para todos que Edward Elric regresara a casa sano y salvo, a excepción de un par de automails en mal estado y diversos rasguños. Cada uno lo mostró a su manera, y fue entonces cuando el joven alquimista se dio cuenta de que sus amigos y conocidos no eran muy afectivos a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, pero sí efectivos. Comprendió que una mirada, un gesto o una palabra era suficiente si él sabía interpretar las cosas bien.  
Pero Alphonse no era como los demás. Cuando todos parecían mostrarse indiferentes ante su aparición del día a la noche tras casi tres años de desaparición, el joven de ojos pardos no había dudado en abalanzarse sobre él para poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, totalmente reestablecido y coincidente con su verdadera edad. En su mente pudo grabar cada uno de los besos que sus mejillas recibieron, húmedos por las lágrimas de emoción que sus párpados dejaban caer. No era que los demás no se alegrasen de su vuelta a casa, sino que Alphonse se sentía muchísimo más contento de ello y era más expresivo que el resto.  
Tras su regreso, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse al corriente de todas las novedades, como si tan sólo hubiese estado de viaje un par de días. Le impactó el hecho de que Al se hubiese rebajado hasta el punto de llegar a ser Alquimista Nacional tan sólo para tener más medios por los cuales encontrarle. También le sorprendió la noticia de que, tras su desaparición y al saberse la corrupción de King Bradley, la autoridad sobre el ejército la obtuvo un Parlamento, conservando, sin embargo, el poder y prestigio de los Alquimistas Nacionales. Lo cual era irónico, ya que en el mismo Parlamento ya se notaban los dejes sin disimular de corrupción. Roy Mustang había perdido un ojo durante su batalla contra el Führer y había estado de baja un par de meses. Tras eso había continuado como coronel hasta que el Parlamento decidió ascenderle a General de Brigada por sus logros en combate.

Fue él quien le ofreció a Edward continuar con el puesto que había dejado como el alquimista Fullmetal junto a su hermano, y al aceptar comprendieron que viajar todos los días desde Rizembul hasta Ciudad Central para ir a trabajar era muy pesado además de un inconveniente para las Rockbell, ya que debido a ese trabajo podían llegar a altas horas de la madrugada y molestar la tranquilidad del hogar. Fue él también quien les buscó una bonita casa en la misma Ciudad Central, cerca del cuartel, por un precio razonable y que con el sueldo ahorrado por Edward durante cuatro años y el de Alphonse durante los tres últimos, pudieron pagar.

La primera vez que visitaron la casa, el menor de los hermanos se mostraba encantado y el mayor, por el contrario, fruncía el ceño.

- Esta casa es muy vieja, señor Tuerto.- se quejó él a Mustang, quien se empezaba a acostumbrar a las burlas del rubio.

Fullmetal exageraba en demasía, ya que la casa no era nueva pero tampoco demasiado antigua. Antes de que Roy pudiese replicar con un sarcasmo, Al ya se había colgado del brazo de su hermano y, con una amplia sonrisa, tiró de él hacia dentro.

- ¿De qué hablas, niisan? Es preciosa. Mira, tiene dos plantas... ¡Y un jardín!

La casa, en su exterior, era de ladrillo pintada de blanco. Tenía amplios ventanales y en el piso de arriba había un balcón. El tejado era de tejas de barro cocido y toda la estructura estaba rodeada por un vallado hecha de ladrillo y acero. Algunas grietas asomaban por la fachada y había desconchones de pintura. El jardín estaba descuidado, a pesar de rodear la casa. El sendero que conducía a la entrada de la casa también estaba desgastado y agrietado, y las malas hierbas asomaban entre el pavimento.

En el interior, era espaciosa, quizá demasiado sólo para los dos. En la primera planta se encontraba el comedor, una sala de estar, la cocina y un baño, todo bien distribuido y lleno de muebles elegantemente antiguos. Las cortinas que colgaban junto a las ventanas estaban apolilladas y polvorientas y en los tabiques seguían asomando desportillones y resquebrajaduras por todos lados, a lo que Edward ponía los ojos en blanco. En el baño, la cerámica del lavabo estaba rota y todo bastante sucio, pero a Alphonse parecía importarle poco, ya que parecía emocionado con la simple idea de que la ducha y el baño estuviesen en el mismo recinto y dentro de la casa, a diferencia que en su pueblo natal. Subiendo unas escaleras que crujían se accedía al segundo piso, donde había tres dormitorios, un estudio y un baño más, con las mismas condiciones que las estancias del piso inferior.

- Pasaos mañana por el cuartel, tenemos noticias acerca de alguien que manda anónimos extraños a los militares.

- Seh, seh...- respondió Ed, arrastrando las letras- Mañana nos explotarás tranquilo, pero ahora déjanos adecentar la casa¿te parece?

Cuando el General de Brigada se marchó, ambos hermanos se encargaron de solucionar los desperfectos mediante la alquimia, Edward encargándose del piso de abajo y Alphonse del de arriba, y más tarde dieron colorido a las plantas a medio marchitar del jardín. La casa quedó mucho más habitable. Los muebles que habían transmutado a partir de los antiguos eran más simples, las escaleras ya no hacían ruido y las cortinas blancas fueron restauradas, dándole a la casa un toque más acogedor y limpio que elegante y asqueroso como lo habían encontrado.

Al estar todo listo, Alphonse no hacía más que pasear de un lado a otro, investigando la casa de punta a punta, eufórico por poder poseer algo que pudiese llamar "su hogar" tan grande y bonito.

- Al...- llamó Edward sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar- Haz el favor de estarte quieto de una vez... ¡Harás un surco en el suelo!

- ¿No te encanta la casa? .¿Qué habitación prefieres? .¡Hay tantas para elegir!

Ante la idea, el mayor se sonrojó levemente y desviando la mirada, poniendo una expresión turbada y casi molesta, respondió dejando absorto al menor:

- Yo preferiría dormir contigo...- al ver que su hermano lo miraba extrañado, se excusó- Cuando éramos pequeños siempre dormíamos juntos¿recuerdas? Quiero volver a hacerlo.

Alphonse sonrió y dejó paseo para sentarse en el sofá junto al joven Fullmetal.

- Tienes razón, niisan... Además, esta noche hará frío. ¿Me abrazarás como cuando éramos niños?

Y a modo de respuesta, Ed lo rodeó con sus brazos protectoramente, apoyando la mejilla sobre los cabellos castaños del menor.

- Eso no se pregunta, baka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dime, .¿volverás a abrazarme alguna vez? _

No duermas, abrázame. No es una orden, te lo estoy suplicando entre lágrimas.

Dime, .¿puedes oírme sollozar?

¿Puedes oírme gritar?

No duermas, protégeme, porque tu sueño me da frío.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tienes el cuerpo lleno de heridas, niisan...- observó Al cuando su hermano se despojó de la camisa para ponerse el pijama, dejando al descubierto su torso, por otro lado bien formado y musculoso debido llevar los pesados automails que aún conservaba.

- No son nada. Han merecido la pena porque al fin te tengo a mi lado.- despreocupó Ed con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos se introdujeron en la amplia cama, quedando entrelazados mediante un cálido abrazo. Al recordó algo que su hermano había pasado por alto de aquellas noches, cuando eran niños; algo tan importante como lo era el beso de buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, niisan...- murmuró Al mientras acercaba los labios, casi a tientas, a la mejilla de su hermano, depositándolos tiernamente sobre ella.

Pero Ed fue a responder al gesto demasiado pronto moviendo la cabeza antes de que el menor finalizase el beso, y sus labios chocaron accidentalmente con los de Al. Debido a la sorpresa, quedaron unos segundos así hasta reaccionar y separarse bruscamente, con la turbación haciéndose presente en sus mejillas.

- L-lo siento... Ha sido un...

- L-la c-culpa ha sido m-mía, niisan...

Y de pronto, un silencio incómodo. En la penumbra los ojos de uno se clavaron en los del otro, fingiendo arrepentimiento que realmente no sentían, y con tontas disculpas lo único que habían hecho había sido delatarse a sí mismos. Ed cerró los ojos y sonrió, antes de pronunciar la triste verdad.

- No... Realmente no lo siento.

- Yo tampoco.

Ambos rieron tontamente, debido al nerviosismo que acarreaba, y lentamente acortaron distancias hasta fundirse en un beso auténtico, esta vez premeditado. Se movían con torpeza, lentamente, disfrutando de la primera vez que saboreaban los labios ajenos, explorando cada rincón del interior de sus bocas, proclamándose dueños de ellas. Poco a poco fueron adquiriendo cierto compás en los movimientos, y cuando eso sucedió, Ed se movió bajo las sábanas para colocarse despacio sobre Al, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos su suave piel bajo la ropa, deleitándose con el cálido contacto al fin humano del joven de ojos pardos.

Cuando el sol salió al día siguiente, encontró dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos entre un amasijo de sábanas, entrelazados, aferrados como si aquello fuese lo único importante en el mundo. Los encontró despertando del sueño que habían vivido, donde se habían amado, deseado, alcanzado.

- Buenos días, niisan... Es hora de levantarse.- murmuró Al con una sonrisa, depositando un rápido beso en los labios de Fullmetal y levantándose con rapidez para preparar el desayuno. El joven de ojos color oro quedó estático, habiendo sido asaltado por una realidad que no esperaba encontrar. Sonrió para sí una vez solo, acariciándose los labios.

- No fue un sueño...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dime, .¿por qué duermes?_

_¿Porque no quieres ver que el sueño fue real?_

_¿Porque no quieres saber que 'es' real?_

_¿Es eso?_

_Dime, .¿por qué no despiertas?_

_¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?_

_Despierta... Tu sueño me quema._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- No me extraña para nada que algún crío esté jugando con vosotros. Quizá es sólo un niño que pinta y envía sus dibujos a los militares pues... A saber por qué...- Ed envió una mirada burlona a Roy- Porque los que yo me sé, tienen el talento cultural en...

- Niisan... Tómate las cosas en serio.- regañó Al.

- Vale, vale... Investigaremos sobre esto... ¿Habeis sacado huellas dactilares?

- No hay ninguna, y la grafía no corresponde a ningún criminal del archivo. Es un tipo nuevo en esto.

En aquel momento, Riza entró en el despacho con un sobre en la mano.

- Taisa, ha llegado un nuevo anónimo. Roy cogió el sobre, lo abrió con cuidado y desdobló el papel de su interior. En el centro del folio blanco había sólo una palabra escriba en rojo: "Bum"

- Sin duda es obra de un idiota que quiere molestar.- bufó Ed.

- ¡Niisan!

- ¿Es que no lo ves? Está movilizando a todo el cuartel, se esta divirtiendo a nuestra costa. Ignoradlo y pasará.

- De todas formas, es responsabilidad vuestra esta misión. Llevadla con discreción. Estoy seguro de que haréis un buen trabajo, por mucho que refunfuñes, chibi-Hagane.

- Cállate, Chispita.

De nuevo en casa, Alphonse estaba turbado y deambulaba por la cocina haciendo y deshaciendo cosas, dándole vueltas al caso. Por su parte, Edward se encontraba en el comedor con todos los anónimos esparcidos sobre la mesa desde hacía horas, observándolos detenidamente. Al se quedó en el umbral de la puerta observándolo unos minutos: llevaba puesto su uniforme de Alquimista Nacional y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus dorados ojos se movían rápidamente sobre las líneas de los mensajes, con el ceño fruncido. Los mechones rubios caían delicadamente por los costados de su rostro, proyectando sombras sobre este. Se encontraba de pie al lado de la mesa, apoyado sobre ella con los brazos rígidos. No le encontraba solución al asunto y soltó un suspiro de exasperación, para luego volver a leer los anónimos, moviendo los labios ligeramente mientras lo hacía. Cuando se concentraba en algo estaba realmente hermoso. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- Pensaba que decías que era cosa de un idiota que quería molestar...

- Los anónimos parecen serios, pero no les encuentro solución.- replicó Ed entrelazando sus dedos con los de Al- Aunque sólo sea un imbécil, tenemos que estar alerta.- se giró hasta quedar frente a él y lo estrechó con fuerza, apoyando la frente en su hombro- Además... tengo miedo de que te pase algo. Eres Alquimista Nacional y... No permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

- No me pasará nada... Debes estar agotado, ve a darte una ducha mientras preparo algo de cenar.- Al besó su frente y le susurró en el oído- Realmente te pones demasiado bello cuando te pones tan serio...

Edward enrojeció por completo y lo miró molesto.

- Baka...- le dijo, antes tomarlo de la nuca y atraerlo para premiarle con un dulce beso en sus labios. Luego se encaminó hacia el piso de arriba para ducharse, ante la atenta mirada de Al, quien sonreía embelesado. Durante la cena hablaron sobre el caso del que no parecían tener pista alguna, entre otros temas absurdos.

- ¿No comes ensalada, Al?

- No, no me apetece...

- En ese caso me la comeré toda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sé que estás despierto, que simplemente te niegas a mirarme, a escucharme. _

_¿Quieres fingir que nada sucedió? _

_¿Que no me importaste? _

_Dime, .¿qué quieres? .¿Qué hago? _

_Sé que tienes miedo. _

_Yo también lo tengo. _

_Precisamente por eso necesito que me mires, que despiertes... _

_No sueñes, no aún, espérame... _

_No me dejes atrás... _

_Aléjate de ese sueño que no es real... _

_Ven conmigo... No te vayas a dormir..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- No es nada, Al... Vete ya...

- Niisan, has estado vomitando desde anoche. ¡Estás pálido!

- Debió ser algo que había en la ensalada... No te preocupes.- tranquilizó mientras se cambiaba una camiseta que había manchado de restos de alimentos a medio digerir.

- ¡Debes estás bromeando! No pienso dejarte solo. Llamaré a un médico...

- Sé cuidarme solo...- refunfuñó enfadado el rubio alquimista- Tú ve al cuartel antes de que se te haga tarde y el imbécil de Mustang te sancione por culpa mía. Dile de mi parte que anoche pensé en él durante la cena y me puse enfermo por su culpa, que me da nauseas.

Alphonse observó cómo Ed se enfrascaba en la cama, aún deshecha, con un aspecto frágil. Cuando estuvo tumbado en ella, el menor se acercó, lo arropó como a un niño y besó sus labios suavemente. - Trataré de volver pronto. Lo prometo. Ambos sonrieron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tu sonrisa... _

_Déjame verla una vez más, te lo ruego¡te lo imploro! _

_Como en su día se lo imploré a mamá. _

_Dime, .¿por qué me lo niegas? _

_Dime, .¿por qué duermes, aún cuando te suplico que no lo hagas? _

_Dime, .¿por qué por más que trato de despertarte no puedo? _

_Dime, .¿te hice mal alguna vez y por eso ahora quieres dormir y alejarte de mí? _

_Dime, .¿acaso el que duerme soy yo? .¿Es un sueño? _

_Dime... No guardes las palabras... Tu silencio me desgarra, niisan._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

De camino hacia el cuartel, Alphonse repasaba uno a uno los anónimos, que en realidad eran trozos de papel con palabras, dibujos u onomatopeyas escritas en rojo. En uno de ellos había dibujado un simple punto en el centro.

- Espera...- se detuvo- En el centro... ¿Central¿Ciudad Central?

Revisó el resto: una casita como la que dibujaban los niños, 'calor', 'emoción', 'lágrimas', 'ilusión rota', 'proyecto 1', 'Bum', el dibujo del pentagrama y el león que simbolizaba a los Alquimistas Nacionales.

- Este tipo nos ha estado dando pistas todo el tiempo...- sacó un trozo de papel y un lápiz y escribió en columna todo lo que decían los anónimos- Si ordenamos esto... "Proyecto 1: la casa... ¿qué querrán decir todas estas palabras¿Y si fuese un acróstico...?"

Tras unos minutos de organizar datos, sus pupilas se contrajeron de terror al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, y sabía exactamente dónde había sido. Corrió más rápido que nunca antes y se dirigió hacia su casa. Lanzó un grito de horror al ver que se había desplomado.

- Niisan... ¡Niisan! .¡Niisan!

Dio un par de pasos hacia delante hasta que alguien lo sostuvo desde atrás: Roy había llegado con sus subordinados. Alphonse no podía hacer más que llorar y gritar el nombre de su hermano.

- ¡Suéltame!- forcejeaba- ¡Tengo que entrar a buscarlo!

- Él nos ha llamado por el asunto de los anónimos, hemos recibido uno nuevo con la fecha de hoy. Cuando se lo leí, me lo agradeció con un tono decidido y colgó... Estoy seguro de que sonrió...

- Niisan... Niisan... me engañó... Dijo que no le encontraba solución... Me mintió... ¡Niisan!

De su mano cayó olvidado el papel que estuvo escribiendo, que rezaba: "Proyecto 1: La casa del alquimista nacional Elric Bum"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sabías que pasaría... _

_Y te dejaste acunar. _

_Dime, .¿es necesario que duermas? _

_Dime, .¿tan cansado estás? _

_Dime, .¿me ves llorar? _

_Dime, .¿despertarás si mantengo la cabeza alta? _

_Como siempre quisiste... _

_Y sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás te lo dije... _

_Te quiero. Siempre serás el único, mi amor..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente, el joven de los cristalinos y enrojecidos ojos pardos se zafó de los brazos del General y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los escombros, hacia lo que quedaba de su casa.

No tardó en encontrarlo...

Una parte de su cuerpo descansaba boca arriba sobre el césped lleno de golpes y arañazos; la otra estaba enterrada bajo una viga y amasijos de hierros. Tenía el automail transmutado en espada, con la hoja llena de sangre. Tuvo miedo de tocarlo y perturbar su sueño... Realmente parecía dormido. Sus ojos desbordaron ríos de lágrimas, su voz se quebró. Pudo escuchar el sonido de cristales rotos que emitió su corazón ante la escena. Se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando su rostro suavemente. La camiseta negra que llevaba por la mañana estaba sucia de polvo, al igual que los dorados mechones de cabello que se le adherían en la frente y las mejillas.

- Niisan... ¿Estás dormido?

No, y lo sabía. No respiraba. Tenía el torso aplastado. De sus labios se escapaban hilos de sangre reciente. Su mejilla aún estaba caliente a pesar de todo. Roy se acercó a ellos corriendo, y vio que Al lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras lloraba.

- No hagas ruido, General... Despertarás a Ed...

Las esferas azabaches del adulto se inundaron de agua salada mientras su corazón grababa a fuego la escena. Tomó al menor por los hombros y tiró de él para alejarlo de allí, pero nuevamente se resistió, quedándose junto al cuerpo inerte de Fullmetal. De fondo se oyó el murmullo de los demás militares, que habían encontrado al de los anónimos. Lo habían atravesado antes de que la bomba que había colocado en el soporte principal de la casa estallase. No le dio tiempo a escapar...

- Buenos días...- susurró, depositando el último beso sobre los labios mortecinos de Ed- Es hora de levantarse, dormilón...

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Ed, reflejando la falsa ilusión de que lloraba también. Al se recostó en el césped junto a él, sollozando inconsolable, abrazándolo, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

- Es culpa mía que ahora duermas, mi único amor...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dime, .¿qué me queda? _

_No quiero el dinero que me dejaste. _

_No quiero una casa nueva. _

_No quiero el sabor a sangre en mi boca. _

_Quiero que despiertes y me abraces. _

_Quiero que tus ojos compitan con el sol de nuevo. _

_Quiero que tu sonrisa arregle mi corazón. _

_Dime, .¿por qué duermes? _

_¿Por protegerme, dices? _

_Entonces, llévame contigo..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
